Victoria Louise Hand
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2014 (resurrected by Euroforce; Original Timeline) 2015 (Ultron Timeline) 2014 (Non-Thanos Timeline) 2012 (resurrected by Loki Laufeyson; Loki Timeline) |clearance = Level 8 |IDno = |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |affiliation = (Formerly) |movie = Captain America: Civil War Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Web-Warriors: Far From Home Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Dark Avengers |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Web-Warriors Thunderbolts |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Saffron Burrows |voice actor = |status = Alive (Original Timeline) Deceased (Ultron Timeline) Alive (Loki Timeline) Deceased (Non-Thanos Timeline) }}Victoria Louise Hand, also known as her heroine codename Top Brass, was a high-ranking Level 8 agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., a team member of the Avengers, Mighty Avengers, and Dark Avengers, and serving as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. after replacing Daisy Johnson. As a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Hand was well-known to agents with a lower clearance level and has a reputation for brusqueness and expected promptness from agents under her. At some point before HYDRA revealed itself to the world, she recently led an operation from The Hub to destroy a weapon called the Overkill Device, and assigned Grant Douglas Ward and Leo Fitz to neutralize the weapon and the rebels that built it. After her friend Phil Coulson was abducted by Project Centipede, Agent Hand was placed on the Bus with Coulson's team to locate him. While aboard the plane, Agent Hand ordered the interrogation of Vanchat, who she suspected might be able to lead them to Centipede's location, and kicked Skye off the team. Although she clashed with the other agents, Coulson's team was ultimately able to find their leader without Agent Hand's help. With Agent Coulson back on board, Agent Hand went back to her normal S.H.I.E.L.D. duties. Despite Coulson being rescued, Hand learned a lot about the Clairvoyant whom her associate Agent Jonathan Garrett and his twin brother Nathan Garrett were hunting for when they were attacked by the Deathloks, including Michael Collins. While John and Nathan Garrett believed the Clairvoyant might be one of the 13 individuals S.H.I.E.L.D. once suspected of having psychic abilities but ultimate, Victoria rejected that, but would not physically accompany any team and oversaw the three teams that were sent out to investigate the suspicious individuals from her position in the Triskelion. After Collins and Rebecca Ryker attacked agents Melinda May and Felix Blake in Macon, Hand narrowed the search down to one individual. When HYDRA had activated its agents within S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Hand, who was known to be one of the most highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, was not allied with with the terroist organization and suspected that Coulson and his team were sleeper agents. Once Nathan Garrett revealed himself as the true identity of the Clairvoyant, Agent Hand cleared Coulson and his team of any suspicion. While transporting the traitor Garrett to his prison cell in the Fridge, Agent Hand suggested to Agent Ward that he kill him instead. However, Ward turned his gun on Hand and killed her with her two accomplishments on the plane, thus revealing himself as an agent of HYDRA like Nathan. During the Avengers Civil War, Victoria Hand still remained a personal, secret agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. and secretly worked with Thaddeus Ross, Jennifer Susan Walters, Matthew Ellis, Miriam Sharpe, Duane Freeman, Derek Freeman to force the Avengers in signing the Sokovia Accords at the request of the United Nations and monitor their movements. When Steven Grant Rogers formed the Secret Avengers to resist the Accords, Victoria joined Tony Stark's Mighty Avengers to track them down and arrest them. This led to an open civil war, and Hand failed to arrest Steve Rogers and the Winter Soldiers. External Links * Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Dark Avengers Category:Deceased Characters - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Infinity Formula Users Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Level 8 Category:Mighty Avengers Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors